So-called sequencing controllers are nowadays frequently used in complex electronic apparatuses, in particular computer systems, to switch further components of the device on and off in a controlled manner. In this case, the term “sequencing controller” is generally used to denote a special microcontroller that supplies the further components with an operating voltage in a predetermined temporal sequence on the basis of one or more control signals. A separate control signal is generally transmitted to the sequencing controller for each switch-on sequence via a separate control signal line.
The space available to provide control signal lines is generally limited, in particular in embedded systems. It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved embedded system that makes it possible to implement different switch-on and switch-off sequences with a limited amount of available space. Summary
I provide an embedded system having a data processing apparatus that executes program code and a sequencing controller for switching components of the embedded system on and off, the data processing apparatus and the sequencing controller connected to one another via an individual control signal line, and the sequencing controller arranged to either switch off or restart the embedded system on the basis of a temporal profile of a control signal received via the control signal line.
I also provide a method of operating a sequencing controller, including continuously monitoring a signal level of an input connection of the sequencing controller; permanently deactivating at least one data processing component connected to the sequencing controller if the signal level of the input connection is kept at a predetermined first signal level for a first predetermined period; and temporarily deactivating at least the data processing component if the signal level of the input connection repeatedly changes between the predetermined first signal level and a predetermined second signal level within the first predetermined period.